Note Passing
by GRINtelligencer
Summary: Koenma gives the most boring lecture in the history of the world, and Yusuke and co. will resort to anything to keep sane. Even passing notes. Especially that. Oneshot.


**Note Passing**

Dane Soar

**Rating:** K+

**Summery: **Koenma gives the most boring lecture in the history of the world, and Yusuke and co. will resort to anything to keep sane. Especially passing notes.

**Characters/Pairings:** Yusuke and co, the girls, Koenma (lightly hinted Kurama/Hiei)

**Comments:** I really wanted to do a story were it's mostly told in notes. I thought that it would be pretty interesting. I got the idea after reading one of Peroxidepest17's drabbles.

**Spoilers: **None

**Focus: **Passing notes

**--**

Koenma could lecture with the best droning high school teachers, and, like them, had an amazing ability to bore someone to sleep within his first five minutes of speaking.

Even if it was an emergency meeting on a particularly evil bad guy.

Even if it was taking place around Yusuke's kitchen table, because of the urgency of the situation.

But still, who could listen to a voice like that and not go nuts? Look at poor Jorge.

_Pink._

Yusuke frowned as a rolled up ball of paper bounced off his head. With great accuracy he caught it.

_--_

_Oi Yusuke,_

_Jeez, you smell man._

_Kuwabara the Great_

_--_

_Kuwabara the Idiot,_

_Not my fault, remember the stink demon? _

_Besides, who was the idiot who had to chop it in two?_

_You don't smell too rosy either._

_Yusuke_

_--_

_Nitpicker Yusuke,_

_Look, I already said I screwed up over that. _

_Let it go, jeez._

_You definitely smell more than me, though._

_Kuwabara the Great_

_--_

_Kurama,_

_Hey Kurama, I don't smell as much as idiot boy over there, right?_

_Yusuke_

_--_

_Yusuke and Kuwabara,_

_Sorry gentlemen, I think it's a tie. You both smell._

_Kurama_

_--_

_Foxboy_

_Yeah well, who asked you?!_

_Kuwabara the Great_

_--_

_Idiot,_

_You did, moron. _

_And while I'm at it, might I point out that Kurama is probably the only one of us that doesn't smell at the moment._

_Hiei_

_--_

_Shorty_

_Oh yeah, and you're not biased._

_Keep your midgety self out of this._

_Kuwabara the Great_

_--_

_Idiot,_

_I'm going to kill you._

_Hiei_

_--_

_Hiei and Kuwabara_

_Guys! Calm down, and Hiei, stop sparking, it's disturbing._

_Plus, there's no way Koenma could miss that kind of thing._

_Yusuke_

_--_

_Guys Who are Making a Lot of Noise _

_He's going to notice eventually anyway._

_Shizuru_

_--_

_Sis,_

_When did you get here?_

_Kuwabara the Great_

_--_

_My Stupid Baby Bro,_

_You're sitting at Yusuke's kitchen table, stupid, I've been here the whole time._

_Shizuru_

_--_

_Sis,_

_Sorry, sorry._

_Koenma's lectures can make anyone forget stuff._

_Kuwabara the Great_

_--_

_Kuwabara,_

_Why do you always sign 'the Great'?_

_Kayko_

_-- _

_Human,_

_Because he's a bragging fool._

_Hiei_

_--_

_Short Man,_

_How come you hate my bro so much?_

_Shizuru_

_--_

_Sister of the Idiot,_

_He's a foolish human._

_Hiei_

_--_

_Hiei,_

_But I don't understand, what is so wrong with being human?_

_Yukina_

_--_

_Hiei,_

_Hiei, aren't you going to answer?_

_Yusuke_

_--_

_Yukina, _

_As Hiei is being unsociable, I'll tell you. Demons are naturally a bit prejudiced against humans; it's unfortunate, but true._

_Kurama_

_--_

_Kurama and Hiei,_

_Thank you. Now I understand. Kazuma, why are you scowling at Hiei?_

_Yukina_

_--_

_My Dearest Yukina,_

_I am not scowling at him, loveliest girl in my life, this is how I normally look at him._

_Kuwabara the Great_

_--_

_Kazuma,_

_Oh. I see._

_Yukina_

_--_

_To My Sprit Detectives and Others,_

_Please at least try to pay attention. Thank you._

_Prince Koenma_

_--_

They stared blankly at the note for a few seconds, then jumped, looking guiltily up at the annoyed Prince.

"Now, if I may continue?"

There were several sighs, and even a groan, but they did slowly turn their attention back to him.

Koenma continued with his lecture.

A note pinged off Hiei's head.

_--_

_Shorty,_

_You smell._

_Kuwabara the Great_

_--_

And so it went on.

**--**


End file.
